The present invention relates to a barb tape. More particularly, the invention relates to a barb tape including a pair of parallel wires.
Barb tapes are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,726 “Barrier”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,583 “Method of manufacturing barbed tape”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,002 “Barb stiffening process and product” and ZA99/2967 “Barb tape” describe a barb tape comprising a strip material and a single wire, wherein the wire extends axially along the strip material and is crimped thereby.
A drawback of known barb tape is that they are not easily welded to each other to form a panel—only two relatively narrow strips of barb tape extending from the axially extending wire may be used to spot weld overlapping transverse barb tapes to each other.
It is an object of the present invention to address this drawback.